


After the Fight

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Eliot's always desperate after a fight.  Hardison loves seeing him like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimseyrhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimseyrhodes/gifts).



            There are times when Hardison thinks he doesn’t know Eliot at all.  The man likes being a mystery, likes dropping little random hints about his life that add up to a strange puzzle that Hardison can’t quite fit together.  

            There are other times when he thinks he knows Eliot too well.  Like tonight.  He knows the wild-eyed look that Eliot’s giving him, the way that Eliot’s tilting his neck just so.

            “How many?”  Hardison asks, slowly getting up from his computer.  Eliot stands just inside the entryway, still breathing hard.  

            “Four.”  Eliot says, then reconsiders.  “And a half.”

            Hardison advances on Eliot.  “How,”  He asks, “was there a half?”

            Eliot sighs, frustrated.  “Alec-”

            “Yeah?”

            “I don’t want to talk about that.”  Eliot’s stance widens as he watches Hardison.  His breathing has gone erratic, the unsteady beat of his heart almost loud enough to hear.  

            “Mmm, but I do.”  Hardison says.  He reaches Eliot.  One hand comes up to cup the back of his head, fingers tangling in Eliot’s hair.  The other trails down Eliot’s chest.  The other man’s breathing hitches as Hardison’s hand gets lower and lower.  “I like knowing how many guys you beat up.  Think it’s sexy.”

            Eliot lets out a low moan, suddenly unsteady on his feet.  “You do?”

            Hardison grins at him, all teeth.  “Yeah, babe.”  His hands come down to rest on Eliot’s wrists.  With one swift motion, he has Eliot’s hands above his head and slams him backwards against the nearest wall.  This - this is what he loves.  Eliot could break every bone in his body - and would, if he was anyone else.  But this is _his_.  Only he gets Eliot like this.  

            Eliot throws his head back, hitting it against the wall.  “Alec, please.”  He begs.  He gets like this after fights.  Hardison doesn’t know if it’s too much adrenaline or what, but he’s not about to question it.  

            Hardison crowds into Eliot’s space, taking over the other man’s body.  “Keep your hands above your head.”  He whispers before letting go of Eliot’s wrists.  He steps even closer, slotting one thigh between Eliot’s and giving Eliot just enough pressure to be teasing.  Before Eliot can complain - and he will complain - Hardison leans forward and pulls Eliot into a bruising kiss.  He loves how Eliot goes pliant beneath him.  There’s no fight here.  Eliot lets Hardison in easily, desperately sucking on his tongue.  Hardison pulls away, his teeth catching on Eliot’s lip and tugging before letting go.  

            “I want -”  Eliot only manages to get out two words before Hardison is kissing him again.  This time, he grinds against Eliot’s body, giving him that friction he so badly wants.  Eliot’s the one to break the kiss this time.  He moans, his hands moving to grip Hardison’s shirt.

            “I know what you want.”  Hardison says easily.  He makes quick work of the buttons on Eliot’s flannel and tugs the shirt off.  Once his chest is bare, Hardison turns a critical eye on Eliot’s body, searching for any sign that Eliot’s too hurt for this.

            “I’m good.”  Eliot says.  He holds up his hand so Hardison can see the bruised knuckles.  “This is all.”

            “Good.”  Hardison says, and fuck, he loves how Eliot just melts against him at the praise.  That had been a surprise.  Who knew that Eliot was so desperate to please, so eager to be praised?  It’s a beautiful thing to watch.

            Hardison helps Eliot strip the rest of the way.  Only when Eliot’s clothes are a pile on the floor does Hardison pull him in for another kiss.  Eliot can’t help himself.  He whines into the kiss, a high, needy sound.  

            “More?”  Eliot begs.  “Need - need more.  Need you.”

            Hardison smiles and kisses Eliot’s already-sweaty forehead.  “Of course, babe.  Come on.”  He tugs Eliot away from the wall, leading him through the apartment and towards their bedroom.  He can practically feel the excitement and want humming through Eliot’s body.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Eliot’s heart is beating out of his chest, a steady _thump-thump-thump-thump_ made faster by the adrenaline still rushing through his body.  Alec isn’t helping matters.  His hands travel across Eliot the way they speed across a keyboard, sending lightning sparks across Eliot’s body.  He arches into the touch.  

            “I need -”  Eliot’s plea is cut off when Alec guides him backwards until he hits the bed.  Eliot willingly falls into the soft mattress, pulling Alec along with him.  “Please.”  

            He doesn’t know what he’s asking for.  His body is demanding _now_ and _fast_ and _hard_.  His brain is dreaming of _slow_ and _sweet_.  It’s all too much to try and figure out.  But that’s why he has Alec.  Alec will figure it out.  He always does.  

            That’s what Eliot likes.  He likes when Alec takes control and lets him just enjoy for a while.  He likes not having to worry about what to do next, likes being able to just soak in the moment for however long it lasts.  

            Strong hands pin his wrists against the mattress.  Alec leans over him, his body a comforting weight against Eliot.  He feels himself relax into the mattress, tension seeping from his muscles.  He doesn’t need to worry right now.  He’s far from any danger, Alec’s security system taking over in protecting them.  And Alec knows what to do next.  Eliot just has to follow along.  

            Alec kisses him, the sort of deep kiss that leaves Eliot breathless and craving more.  He’s begging for more as Alec shifts on the bed.  Then all words leave him as Alec moves down the bed and takes Eliot into his mouth.  Eliot’s hands grip the smooth sheets in an attempt not to move.  Some days - most days - he’d run his hands over Alec’s shorn-short hair.  But today isn’t most days.  So Eliot clings to the sheets and moans deeply and loses himself in pleasure.

            His mind starts to get fuzzy.  His thoughts are floating.  He loves this, the way pleasure seems to overwhelm any other thought - seems to take over anything bad that has happened recently.  Alec’s touch is his lifeline, his anchor.  

            “Hey there.”  Alec’s pulled off of him, after a length of time that Eliot can’t distinguish.  “Still with me?”

            “Still with you.”  Eliot confirms.  

            “Good.”  Alec says, and Eliot feels himself relaxing further at the words, a rush of warmth and happiness flooding through his body.

He watches as Alec leans back - mumbling his displeasure at the loss of Alec’s body on his - and strips the rest of the way, his clothes landing in a pile on the floor.  All Eliot wants to do is _touch_.  He wants to run his hands over Alec’s muscular arms and chest, wants to feel his heart beat beneath his palm.  

            “You’re so beautiful like this.”  Alec says.  And maybe beautiful isn’t the word Eliot would normally liked used to describe him, but from Alec it’s the best thing he could hear.

            Alec moves off the bed, going over to the drawer where they keep the lube.  Eliot closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  He wants to demand that Alec move faster.  He knows it won’t do anything.  Alec has a plan - he always does, the wheels in his head always turning and calculating and connecting the dots in a way that turns Eliot into a pile of mush.  But good mush.  And maybe Eliot’s already part way there, if his thoughts are so jumbled already.

            He can hear Alec move around the room.  Then the mattress dips as Alec returns to the bed.  His hands run up the sides of Eliot’s thighs, and Eliot lets his legs fall open.  He’s content to let Alec do the work, to work his slicked fingers into Eliot.  It’s too much and not enough and Eliot’s fairly certain there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.  But through it all, Alec keeps up a steady stream of praise and loving words.  

            “So good for me, babe.”  He says, crooking a finger just so.  “Love to see you strung out like this.”  He adds, breath hot on Eliot’s skin.  

            “Don’t - don’t stop.”  Eliot pleads.  Then, because his brain still can’t seem to decide what it wants, he says, “Please hurry.”

            “I got you.”  Alec reminds him.  “I’ve got you.”

            He moves them both a few minutes later, strong hands arranging Eliot so he’ll be comfortable.  It’s pure bliss as he slowly pushes into Eliot.  

            There’s something so - so - so _reassuring_ about being with Alec.  Eliot loves the way Alec’s arms box him in, a physical barrier between him and the rest of the world - a world where Eliot has to be the strong one.  Here, safe between these walls and underneath his boyfriend, Eliot can let go.  

            The first few minutes, Eliot makes a few pleas for faster, for harder, for more.  But Alec doesn’t listen, and mostly Eliot’s glad of that.  Eventually his begging fades away and he just loses himself in Alec’s touch.  

            “Hey.”  Alec leans closer - somehow - and captures Eliot’s lips.  “I love you.”

            “Love you too.”  Eliot says when they break apart.  Their foreheads rest together.  “So much.”

            “So much.”  Alec agrees.  He flips them, moving so he’s the one propped against the pillows and Eliot’s straddling his lap.  “Gonna ride me?”

            “Yeah.”  Eliot breaths out.  He sinks down onto Alec, moaning at the way this particular position changes how everything feels and sends new sparks up and down his spine.  He braces one hand on Alec and moves his hips, slowly adjusting to the new feeling.  He knows this is Alec trusting him - trusting him to keep things slow, to no longer be ruled by the adrenaline that’s been rushing through him since the fight.  Eliot loves this part, loves knowing that Alec has complete faith in him to follow through with what he started.  

            “Eliot.”  Alec breathes out, other words seemingly lost.  Eliot likes this part too, when Alec starts to fall into the same pool of pleasure Eliot is already submerged in.

            One of Alec’s hands grips Eliot’s hip, fingers digging into the skin.  The other hand laces together with Eliot’s free hand and holds tight.  Anchors him.  

            Eliot doesn’t know how much time has passed when the pleasure finally starts to crest and overwhelm him.  Alec kisses him through it and comes not long after.  They collapse in a sweaty heap on the bed, Eliot on top of Alec.  

            “I’m glad you came home safely.”  Alec says a few minutes later, when their breathing has returned to normal.  He rolls them so he’s half-propped on Eliot’s chest.  “How are you doing?”

            Eliot’s pretty sure he has a dumb lovesick look on his face.  He’s okay with it.  “Really good.”  He answers before tucking his face against Alec’s body.  “Really good.”

            And if they stay like that for the rest of the evening, that’s okay.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update!


End file.
